Awakening of Fates
by Legends di Angelo
Summary: Odin and Kana have a terrible lose, and they have to find a way to get back what is taken from them.
1. chapter 1

As the angry sea waves crashed against the brown wooden boat; the ship's crew flailed from one end to the other; using buckets to get water off the deck.

The fierce winds shoved cool salty air into the face of a boy with fluffy grey, bedhead like, hair. He stared off into the sea, watching the grey waves build into a wall, and attack the boat. He had a black handkerchief covering most of his face, and a grey cloak, protecting his body from the sea water that splashed at him. A shiny bit of silver peeking out of the bottom of the cloak, and a gold handle out of the top.

"How fair the, Kana?" Someone asked, as they approached him.

"I-I'm fine Uncle Odin." Kana sighed, not turning around. The only reason he knew who it was, was because of the weird way the person spoke to him, "I'm just watching the waves."

"If you're interested," Odin said, leaning against the side of the boat, beside Kana, "I was able to acquire a room for you to let the dancing demon within you free."

"I really feel like dancing right now, Uncle Odin." Kana sighed, walking away, "I-I just want to be alone for a little bit."

Odin watched as the ten year old walked away, and down the steps leading into the ship.

If only my darkness was darker. He thought to himself, staring at his empty hands.

"Odin!" His friend called to him.

"What is it." Odin asked, skidding to a stop and turning to his friend. A blazing fire, that reached up into the night sky, burned behind his friend. In, his friend's arms, was a child. The child's grey hair and face was stained with stripes of white and black from the ashes.

"I-I need you to take Kana." He said, smiling.

Anyone else who saw him smiling while he said something like that, would think that he was just trying to get rid of his son and run off. But Odin had known this man for their entire lives. The smile he was giving, wasn't a smile of joy. This smile was to hide his sorrow.

"You must be joking!" Odin said, his eyes peeled fully opened.

"Ah, how I wish I was." He said calmly, but holding Kana tighter, "B-but I have to go back for her!"

"No, you take the boy and I'll-!"

"Owain!" He snapped; the light from the fire approaching them showed the tears on his face; but he continued to smile, "Please I ask you as my friend. I can't leave her."

"Of course, Inigo." Odin submitted.

"Thank you!" His friend said. Before handing his son off, he pulled him into a hug, "I swear, one day we will all be reunited, Kana." He hugged Kana as hard as he could, falling to his knees. His smile disappeared, and was replaced with a frown as tears streamed down his face, and falling down to the earth under him.

"Take him! Take him now, and go!" His friend command, standing up and handing him Kana.

Odin took Kana, and watched his friend run back towards the fire.

"If only I had been stronger." Odin spat at himself, curling his hands into fist and pounding them down on the ship's wood railing.

"Pirates!" The person up in the crow's nest announced, "Pirates approaching fast!"

Odin looked past the front of the ship, and saw a ship in the distance. They had a flag with something designed in red, on it. Odin couldn't make out what was on the flag.

"It's not pirates!" The person announced, "It is Hoshido royalty! Prepare for full stop.

As the crew of the boat ran around, to stop the boat, Odin felt the color leave his face; and he ran to the steps and made his way down them.

Down in the ship, there wasn't anything to interesting. There was just the small rooms where the passengers were staying, and the storage room where a few barrels of food and water stayed. The entire inside was lit by tourches, that hung on the walls.

"Kana?" Odin whispered, peeking his head into the room that they were given to stay in. But the bed was empty, and the room looked abandoned. Going back to the steps, Odin dwelled deeper into the ship, finding himself in the storage room, and peeking his head in to make sure that Kana was in there.

The young boy was in the middle of the room, spinning in a circle with one leg in the air and pressed against the other one, and arms folded in. Then he leaped into the air, and floated down to the grown, bowing. Odin recognized the dance, it was the on his friend had always danced.

Kana, who had his cloat off, wiped a layer a sweat off of his fore head, and leaned against a barrel. His cloat, and sword, stood beside him.

"Do you think they would've like?" Kana asked, sniffling and wiping his eyes.

"Sadly, I was only to catch the ending of it." Odin admitted, "You shall show me later, so I can tell you. But as for now, I bare ill news. A Hoshido royalty ship is approaching. You must disguise yourself, quickly."

"Y-yes." Kana said, grabbing ont his cloat and sword.

"Meet with me when you are done." He instructed, climbing back up the steps. When he reached back up to the ship's deck, just to see Hoshido soldiers littering it.

"Thank you for giving me this, Legends." Odin said, pulling up the hood of his jacket. It's brown and purple design was the marking of a taction.

"Everyone line up!" A Oni-Chief command the crew, "My lord is about to appear before all of you. If you do not what he says as soon as he says it, lets just say there will be consequences."

"Enough, General Akio." A deep voice said, crossing the board that had been place, so people could get across the two ships.

Stepping onto the deck of the ship, with his brown leather boots, was a face that Odin could never forget. The record breaking grey hair that fell down the back of his knees, and his animal skin attire was something a lot people wouldn't fear. But a lot of people didn't know the monster that was wrapped in the animal clothing.

"L-Lord Takumi!" The General said, falling to his knees, "You were supposed to wait on-!"

"Silence!" The archer snapped, "I come and go on these boats as I please. Now listen here peasants," He demanded, "I'm in search for a child. He'd be, I don't know, tenish. He has puffy grey hair."

"Why do you need this child?" One of the crew member bravely, or foolishly, asked.

"That's for me to know. Just bring me every child aboard this ship to me."

"Whats going on?" Someone asked from behind Odin, making all the hairs on his body stand at attention.

"Dear gods!" Odin yelled, turning to see what little of Kana, thanks to his cloat hiding him, as he could, "Child, do not do that!"

"I'm sorry!" Kana laughed. After two months of seeing the grim look on the ten year old's face, it was a breath of fresh to Odin to hear the child laugh. But it wasn't really the time or the place for it.

"Hey, you two!" One of the Hoshido crew members said, "You're ordered from the King of Hoshido to grant him an audiance!"


	2. Chapter:2

"Who are these two?" Takumi spat right in Odin's face.

"Hail thee, prince of the grand land, Hoshido." Odin began, "I am a traveling taction, training to perfect my skills!"

"That would explain why you look like a beggar." The royal said, looking at Odin's worn tan shirt and pants, "What an interesting cloat you wear."

"T-thank you, it was a gift from a friend. It's the cloa-."

"I've lost interest." Takumi sighed, turning his head to face Kana, "Who is he?"

"Him? He would, um, be my…. student? Ah, yes! This my student!"

"Your student? Why would you train a student when you haven't yet mastered your skills

"Hark, can one truly master something Mi'lord?"

"That is true enough, I guess." He sighed, looking straight down at Kana. Thankfully his cloat covered everything put Kana's eyes. Takumi seemed to know who he was looking for, so it was safe to assume he knew more than what Kana's hair was. "These two are fine."

Odin and Kana stood up and started to walk away.

"Hold it!" Takumi commanded, "Child, let me see that sword yours!"

"N-no!" Kana squeaked.

"Give up the sword, child. Or prepared to face the consequences!" Akio snapped.

"Odin?" Kana whispered, looking at his uncle's face. He was grinding his teeth together, and beads of sweat formed on his forehead."

"G-give it to him." Odin commanded, clutching his fist together so tight they they were white balls.

"But-!"

"Do it!"

Submitting, Kana pulled his sword out of its sheath, and held the blade in his hands. The light material that the sword was made out of, made it easy for the ten year old to carry and wield. But the blade was much more than that to Kana.

"No!" Kana yelled, running as fast as he could.

"Kana, wait!" Odin commanded, chasing after the ten year old. But Kana didn't listen, the words only bounced off his ears. As he ran through the woods, dodging branches and jumping over rocks and bushes. Then sliding to a stop, seeing the transparent smoke arise from with in the stone.

"No." He gasped, running into the fort, "Hello!Hello? Anybody? Mama? Papa? Soleil?"

"I… told… you!" Odin tried to explain, taking deep breaths, "They all tried to fight back, Kana! You're father told me to get you to a safe place, while they all fought.

"No!" Kana cried, falling to his knees, "No! They can't all be gone!"

Odin, who had no idea how to comfort Kana, watched him cry on the burnt ground. But, after looking around, Odin noticed something. In a battlefield, there's supposed to be dead bodies. Weapons were littered everywhere, but not a single body.

"Halt thy tears, Kana!" Odin exclaimed, "Look around! There is not a single fallen comrade around! Just their weapons!"

"Huh?" He asked, pulling his heads up, looking around, "Y-you're right! Does that mean they're alive."

"Maybe, my companion!" He said, "But we must make haste! We must go to a place where we can get help, so we can save our friends!"

"Yeah!" Kana cheered, "But I need to find something first."

Kana darted over the vast sea of weapons, picking them up, just to throw them to the ground. He repeated the process until he had moved all the weapons, and walked back holding something wrapped in cloth, with a look of disappointment on his face.

"I-I couldn't find it." He said, "My Mama's Yato, its gone. But I was able to find this."

Kana unwrapped the cloth, revealing a sword. Its golden hilt and handle, shined as the sun's beams hit it. The elegant , curved, grey blade looked as light as air; which may have been the reason Kana didn't have any problems carrying it.

"This was my Papa's blade." he said, gripping the blad tightly, "He made it so him and Soleil could work on a new fighting style. One that involved dancing."

"That does sound like Laslow." Odin chuckled, "But, now, we must make haste."

"Such a fine blade." Takumi said, swinging Kana's blade in the air, "It's so light… and elegant. It's like watching a dance, as it glides through the air." Mid sentence, Takumi switched to a whisper, as he sliced the blade down the side of Kana's head. Kana looked over and saw his reflection of the blade, and a few strands of his grey hair fell to the deck of the ship.

"Y-yes sir." Kana stuttered, continuing to look into his reflection, "The b-blade was designed by my father."

"He must of been a master blacksmith, to forge such a blade."

"He only designed it, sir. He had to send the design to a blacksmith, so they could make the blade."

"I see. Rise, child." Takumi orders.

Kana ordered, standing and looking up to Takumi's glare.

"Here is your blade back." Takumi said, continuing to glare, and handing Kana back the sword. You should be grateful for having such a blade, I've only seen one other like it. A sword like that would serve my army greatly."

"I-I'm sorry sir, but you can't have it." Kana said, turning around. As he was about to start walking away, he heard a "crack", and found himself on the ground. Then a flood of pain waved over the back of his head.

"Gah!" The ten year old cried, letting go of his blade and holding the back of his head.

"Listen here worm!" General Okio spat, "Lord Takumi was gracious enough, to not only give you your blade back, but to compliment, whatever worm your ever is, on the design of it. Then you dare defy him by saying he can't have it!"

"Enough, general." Takumi ordered, "I have full intentions to get the blade back. I only gave it to him so he could defend himself. Hopefully he puts up a better fight then his mom and dad did. You won't disappoint like your 'Mama' or 'Papa', right; Kana?"

"W-what?" He asked, trying to look up to look at Takumi, but the sun attacked his eyes, and shot, what felt like arrows, at his brain.

"I'm going to give you till the count of three, before I start finding spots to put arrows in your body."

Takumi bend over, putting his mouth right next to Kana's ear.

"One." He whispered.

"Two." He said, standing back up, and speaking normally. Kana heard Takumi pull his bow back, and figured it was pointed right at his head. But he didn't care about it, the pain in the back of his head took all his focus.

"Three." The words came out slowly to Kana. As it echoed in his head, his vision became blurry, as everything morphed into one giant blob; he closed his eyes and slipped into darkness.

Odin, who had pulled out his sword, was about to jump and stop Takumi; felt something fly by, and grazing, his head.

"Gah!" Takumi cried, as he lifted up his hand; that had an arrow sticking out of it, "Who dares to?!" He snapped looking up and past Odin; who turned around."

There, walking up to them, was a giant man, wearing a torn purple shirt; revealing his tan body, that was riddled with scars. The scars decorated him from the top of the his chest, to the bottom of his legs, that his short white pants showed.

"My name is Raph." The man introduced, "I'm the captain of the ship that you've stopped."

"My apologies captain, but you're are giving passage to two Hoshido enemies."

"And I care, why?" Raph asked, "They paid me to get them safely to their destination."

"If you do not comply, you'll be disobeying the Lord of Hoshido." General Aiko snapped.

"Yet again, why do I care? My ship hails to no land, and you're a little far away from your land. Now I suggest you take your men and leave my ship, before you get more than a arrow in you."

"I'm not leaving without my prize." Takumi said, picking up Kana, and showing him over his shoulder, "And I'm going to guess you're not going to let us just leave here. So we'll just have to force our way out. General Okio, prepare for battle!"

"Gladly!" The General sneered, putting away the club he had hit Kana in the back of the head with,and pulling out a steel one, "Alright men, get ready to fight."

"Men ready yourselves." Raph commanded, as his men gathered behind him.

"Un pli samal mind blow!" Odin yelled, pulling out his steel sword, charging at Takumi.

"Perfect." Takumi snickered, pulling back his iron bow; and balancing Kana on his back, "I was hoping to get some target practice in, before the day was through."

Takumi let an arrow fly, but Odin was able to dodge it by sliding on the ship's deck. The he jumped into the air, switching his sword out for a tome. As he opened the book, he felt the magical energy in his body come to life, and flow like blood.

"To…. Much…. POWER!" Odin screamed, thrusting his hands forward and red lighting bolts shooting at the archer.

"Lord Takumi!" General Okio yelled, pushing away from Raph, who he had been fighting. He darted to Takumi, ignoring Odin, who had taken Kana and moved away.

"S-so the little brat has a retainer." Takumi gasped, holding two holes in his body, "With so much power."

"Don't speak my Lord." The general command, moving Takumi's hands to check the wounds. "W-wait, there's no blood!"

"He'll be glad to know." The archer said, as his body began to turn purple and dusty, blowing away in the wind.

"W-what?" The general asked, as Takumi's body faded away..

"Just as I expected." Odin said, holding Kana, "It was nothing more than a puppet being controlled by its master."

"What?"

"The Takumi you were with was nothing more than a fake," Raph explained, " I had my suspicions when I first saw him as well. The young Hoshido prince wields the legendary bow, 'Fujin Yumi'; if I'm not mistaken. You were probably sent with the clone to make sure no one found out about it being so."

"That's a lie!" The general spat, "The Lord of Hoshido wouldn't send me to die, just incase some puppet was about to be found out! I refuse to believe it!"

"Believe it or not," Raph sighed, "But I want you to take what's left of your men, and your fallen ones, and leave."

"Gr… This won't be the last time we meet!" The General promised, "Men, fall back to the ship!"

"Thank you for your help, Captain." Odin said, "I fear what might of happened if you wouldn't of have interfered."

"Think nothing of it, but you'd best get that lad some medical attention." He said, nodding his head at Kana, "Get him to your room, and I'll send someone down with medical supplies."

"E-ey, sir!" Odin said.


	3. Info

Info for my story Awakening of Fates:https/legends2./journal/Awakening-of-Ftaes-nfo-718443836


End file.
